1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid control devices, and more particularly, to a device adapted to be mounted on a conventional toilet for controlling overflow of water, if the waste outlet thereof is obstructed.
2. Description of Related Art
As homeowners and those who work in and around certain types of institutions, such as retirement homes, convalescent homes, and the like, are aware, toilet bowls may become blocked for any number of reasons, and a person who repeatedly flushes such a toilet will cause it to flood. This flooding may cause serious problems, particularly in institutions, such as homes for the aged, since older people may slip and fall, or be subjected to diseases by such flooding waters.
Many patents have disclosed mechanical and electrically controlled water overflow devices to prevent the overflowing of toilets. Examples of such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,090,200 to Cole, 3,928,874 to Albertson, 3,987,502 to Hartmann, 4,041,557 to Ringler, 4,195,374 to Morris et al., 4,203,173 to Morris et al., 4,258,444 to Orszullok, 5,731,758 to Suttlemyre et al., 5,732,417 to Pondelick et. al., 3,908,204 to Hopkins and 4,985,944 to Shaw. These patents show that a system that detects the rise of water in a toilet bowl to a preset high-level, and then signals a valve unit to cause it to close and prevent further water delivery to the toilet system is old and well-known in the art. However, these patents tend to be complicated and expensive, and fail to disclose or teach a clip-on device that fits over a rim of a toilet bowl to locate a water detector in the bowl at a selected level to operate a solenoid valve. Furthermore, these patents fail to teach a system incorporating an adjustable clip that easily and conveniently positions the water detector, together with a warning-sounding alarm speaker or LED, and a low-voltage, rechargeable battery for energizing the system, as specifically disclosed in the operating system of the present invention.
Furthermore, the prior art devices tend to be complicated and expensive, and have to be built into a toilet being manufactured at a factory, or when installed in an institution, or the like. The present invention provides a simple and easy-to-use device which is easily attached to a toilet to prevent overflow in a more expeditious and cheaper manner.